forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
"Čtvrtá bitva o Ruusan"
"Čtvrtá bitva o Ruusan" vznikla jako následek toho, že padawan Irvin Tavis byl jedno dopoledne pověřen vedením výuky skupinky dvaadvaceti younglingů. Vzhledem k tomu, že o svém pedagogickém talentu a o rozsahu znalostí, které by mohl malým Jediům předávat, měl dosti skeptické názory, rozhodl se radši vymyslet akci, při níž by si děti mohly procvičit již získané dovednosti "v praxi". Touto akcí byla bojovka původně zamýšlená jako "rekonstrukce čtvrté bitvy o Ruusan", z které se ale stalo cosi mezi normální bojovkou a v zásadě i regulerní bitvou. Stanovení pravidel Bitva se odehrávala v besídce na louce v severozápadní části zahrady, kterou obklopoval rozmanitý terén - a také kruh dvaceti kamenných luceren. Ten byl určen jako sithská základna a lucerny, označené červenou fólií, představovaly střelecké věže, jež je potřeba Jedii zneškodnit. Younglingové se měli rozdělit na dvě skupiny, sithy a armádu světla, přičemž úkolem druhé bylo v průběhu hodiny a půl zneškodnit alespoň čtrnáct z dvaceti "věží". "Sithové" mohli též k obraně používat "artilerii" (míčky) a několik cvičných droidů; obecně pravidla pro zneškodnění a vyřazení byla stejná jako u cvičných soubojů, to samé platilo o povolených a zakázaných zásahových plochách. Oživovací interval pak pro obě strany trval pět minut. Průběh celé akce Zatímco se younglingové dělili na dva týmy, ke hře se přidala i coruscantská návštěva, totiž rytíři Jutren a Males. Záhy se ukázalo, že se děti rozdělily krajně nerovnoměrně a tak se z důvodů vyrovnání sil Irvin připojil k "sithům". Zároveň dal oběma rytířům na výběr, aby se libovolně začlenili, kam chtějí - a oba si zvolili stranu "armády světla". Preludia Zatím, co se Irvin snažil do tvorby sithského strategického plánu zapojit co nejvíc členů své skupiny (zvlášť zdatného spojence nalezl v mladém nautolanovi Bilkovi) a sám se snažil působit jako mediátor diskuze než hlavní generál, rytíři znavigovali svoje younglingy do strategie okopírované z bitvy o Kaer. Toto první kolo skončilo zneškodněním a odražením útočníků, což Malese a Jutrena dosti rozladilo. Velký útok a "duel of fates" Poučeni z chyb předchozího útoku se Males s Jutrenem rozhodli celou akci vylepšit o roztroušený a postupný útok hlavních sil. Napřed však hodlali nechat protivníky podusit ve vlastní šťávě - vzhledem k nastavení akce (když nepřítel nepřijde, nezneškodní lucerny a tím nevyhraje - tak proč se jeho absencí vzrušovat) se jim to ale nepodařilo. Males se rovněž rozhodl zneškodnit rychlou osobní intervencí artilerii. Záloha vedená Jutrenem byla, jako předtím, velmi rychle zlikvidována Irvinovými obránci, dostatečně včas na to, aby se Irvin mohl zapojit do zastavování útoku Malesovy jednotky - konkrétně útoku jejího velitele na Bilka. Do vlekoucího se souboje, ať už celé bitvy či duelu Males-Irvin se posléze začaly zapojovat i znovuoživené posily "armády světla". Aby Irvin zjednodušil situaci, kdy by na jedné straně byli dva oživení rytíři a na druhé pouze malý younglingovský tým, obětoval se po Malesově porážce a nechal se v duelu s Jutrenem zabít - což ale i rytíře stálo jeho herní život. '"Světlo" vs. "Sithové"' Pokud se až do této chvíle dalo mluvit o tom, že oba rytířové Jedi zůstávali nad věcí, jejich zneškodnění takříkajíc jednou rukou způsobilo změnu. Z bitvy se pro ně stala především osobní záležitost s Irvinem a celé plánování dalšího útoku připadlo na padawany. To by nemuselo být na škodu, protože padawané pod vedením Unotoka byli schopní postupovat, jako by rytířský plán ani nepotřebovali - ovšem základní průšvih nastal ve chvíli, kdy Malen s Jutrenem narazili na další artilerní úskok, díky němuž si s Irvinem nemohli čepele překřížit. Což je příliš nepotěšilo, protože příliš sebevědomý padawan tím pádem nebyl ztrestán za svou opovážlivost, že jeho méně početná jednotka se dokázala efektivně ubránit podstatně silnější jednotce s mnohem zkušenějšími veliteli. Další - poslední - útok se tedy nesl ve znamení masivní iluze v Síle a postupu realizovaného s takovým elánem, že by se více hodil na bojiště mezi Velkou republikovou armádou a silami CIS. Což pochopitelně vzbudilo patřičnou pozornost u odpovědných osob - která nepotěšila žádného z účastníků bitvy. Následky Až na neuvěřitelný chaos v Síle, který bitva vyvolala, Jutrenovu bouli a modřinu, Malesovu modřinu, Bilkovo zkolabování z celkové vyčerpanosti a nijak nebržděný tvrdý úder, který schytal Irvin, se nikomu nic zásadnějšího nestalo. Horší to již bylo s pobitevními následky, totiž vpádem mistra Ulretta na bývalé bitevní pole, jeho zpucování všech účastníků, zejména rytířů Malena a Jutrese, kteří podle něj "nechali padawany vyhrát", což mnohonásobně přililo oleje do ohně. Konzervativnější mistři rovněž trvali na potrestání Irvina jakožto organizátora celé akce, avšak zásluhou vpádu již vzpamatovavšího Bilka spolu s ostatními účastníky bitvy Irvin Tavis vyvázl bez trestu - zatímco na zúčastnivší se rytíře dopadl hněv mistra Ulretta, nemile překvapeného některými mistrem Laniem naznačovanými podrobnostmi. Zdroje *výcvik Irvina Tavis Za scénou "Čtvrtá bitva o Ruusan" byla vymyšlena Elinor jako řešení situace, kdy měl její skoro-už-ne-padawan vést výuku dvaadvaceti younglingů a s jeho pedagogickým nadáním se jí nechtělo riskovat možné průšvihy z takovéto výuky vyplývající. Vzniklá záležitost sice nepostrádala velkou míru zábavnosti, ale průšvihy z ní plynoucí pro postavu byly mnohem závažnější než mohly vyplynout z libovolné výuky... Hlavním zdrojem inspirace, ať už pokud jde o nápad, nebo o pravidla, byly dřevárny, konkrétně BPA (bitva pěti armád) a PPčko (pán prstenů). ...jinak - Atalone, děkuji! :-) Kategorie:výcvik Kategorie:Elinoří fanfiction